1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information provision system, an information provision device, an information provision method, a terminal device, and a display method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique that makes it possible to provide information about the gathering condition of people.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-11391 discloses a map creation system which extracts subjective information about a user and maps the extracted information onto a map.
In this system, different kinds of electronic information resulting from user's actions are collectively captured as action information, such action information is collected and accumulated together with position information, and subjective information of an actor related to a location is extracted from the action information, and the subjective information is mapped onto an existing objective map, thereby creating a map made up of subjective information of people acting in the real world, which is highly subjective and informative and is not found in the related art.